


I will make you feel alive

by Jintuh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But it turned out to be Sungpil, Dowoon's there too, Even though the title may imply it, Fairies, Fairy!Jae, Fairy!Wonpil, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He's kinda evil at the start, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, Racism, So both ships are pretty main in this story, Sorcerer!Younghyun, They just hate fairies, This was meant to be Jaehyungparkian, War, Wizard!Dowoon, Wizard!Sungjin, Wizards, i guess, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh
Summary: Fairies and wizards never really got along, especially not after the 100-year war that the fairies have fought just to get some rights back. But luckily, there are still some good wizards out there who gladly want to give up everything for some cute fairies.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	I will make you feel alive

I will make you feel alive

“Fuck.”

That was the first thing Jae said when he stormed into the little hut deep, deep into the dark woods. Wonpil frowned as he heard the older male cuss.

“Jaehyung!” he exclaimed. “You can’t say that here! What if they’ll hear you!”

“Well fuck them because it’s my goddamn purpose to protect these woods, but something -or someone- is destroying it!” Wonpil tilted his head and made the older sit down on the wooden bench. Jae fought against the younger’s hands on his shoulders as he got pushed onto the hand-made pink and blue pillows.

“Wonpil-ah let me go! They’re burning down our forest!” Jae cried out, he grabbed Wonpil’s wrists, shaking the latter. He needed to get his point across and the point was, was that his precious, his beloved woods are burning. And he can feel the aura cast around it.

“Put it out then! God, Jae, this isn’t my problem! I just make medicine and potions! This is your job! Not mine.”

“But Wonpil, listen to me. They’re using black magic, I’m useless against it.” Jae sniffled. It wasn’t that he didn’t try, but he, as a fairy, was literally nothing against the dark arts. Wonpil shook his head, wiping away the tears that Jae was spilling.

“Don’t cry Jaehyung… Fine, I’m sorry for screaming at you.” Wonpil sat down beside his friends, his delicate fingers making comforting circles onto his thighs. “Come on, bring me to the place where the fire started. We need to make sure this doesn’t get out of hand.”

Sungjin groaned as he was wandering around the forest- he hated it when Younghyun randomly decided that he didn’t need him or Dowoon anymore and would flee towards the magical-forests. This wasn’t even their place, it was the place for the fairies, spirits and forest-hybrids, like centaurs, harpies, avateas and whatever other creatures lived into the forests. The wizards, witches, sorcerers and warlocks got abandoned from the weald; they were too powerful, and when it happened, most of them used their powers for the wrong kind of things. So all the livings that were part of the forest, cast a spell over them.

But goddamn Younghyun, who is officially the son of a fairy is allowed to wander into them, and Sungjin? Sungjin got permission because he needed to take care of Younghyun.

“Younghyun! Come here god-fucking-dammnit! I know you think this is all fun and games but it really isn’t!” Sungjin saw smoke coming from a place deeper into the woods and he mentally slapped Younghyun. He knew what it meant- everyone knew what it meant. Younghyun was practising dark-arts. Something that is one, highly illegal in this point and time, two, really fucking dangerous. “You’re fucking with something that isn’t your own! You’re risking lives!” He ran towards the fire. The branches left bruises and scratches onto his arm, but who knew how far the fire had spread already.

As the fire extinguished, Sungjin fell down against a tree, completely worn out and absolutely exhausted from the energy it had cost to go up against the strong black magic. How did Younghyun even learn these spells- where did Younghyun even learn these spells.

“Hey! You! Can you please, please help me!” Sungjin heard a pleading voice coming from not far behind him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing someone -a fairy- holding another numb fairy in his arms. The taller and probably unconscious one had black marks running down his pale arms. He looked like he was made out of porcelain. His wings were hanging sloppily.

“Is he okay.” Sungjin almost didn’t want to ask. He helped the younger, shorter one, carrying the limb body.

“He isn’t. I need to take him home as soon as possible.”

“W- What happened?”

“Black magic- It has poisoned him while he was trying to put out that fire. Did you even see that fire? It was pure magic- the bad kind. I thought that it was illegal in the wizarding world… How did it even get here inside.” Sungjin wondered if the fairy knew that he was a wizard, but he didn’t have the heart to tell him when they arrived at the small cottage.

“Is this where you live?”

“Yeah. Jae lives here too, so don’t worry. When he wakes up, he knows where he is.”

“So he will wake up?”

“Most likely, yes.” Sungjin nodded. The boy opened the door for Sungjin, letting him inside. “You can just lay him on his bed. It’s that room.”

“Kay,” Sungjin hummed. With his foot, he pushed the already slightly opened door open. He was greeted by a smell of flowers and paper. The room got lightened by two windows. He had a candle beside his bed, but by the judging of the state it was in, it was already used too often to light another time. Dried flowers were hung up against the walls, while fresh flowers were put in some glass vases. The books were scattered around the whole room. He carefully placed the body on the bed. His glasses were laying askew on his face, so he put them back in place again before rushing out of the room.

“It’s done,” Wonpil said. He looked at the guy that was sitting in complete silence on the bench in their kitchen. The guy looked up, his eyes widened.

“What’s that?”

“Medicine- duh! What else could it have been.” Wonpil poured the elixir into a bottle and brought it to Jae. The guy followed him but didn’t step inside the room. He just stood in the door-opening, glancing curiously at the two boys.

“Let’s pray it will work…” Wonpil sat down, lifting Jae up and pulling him onto his lap. He opened his mouth a little and let the medicine slide down the older’s throat. The black streaks on his arms faded a little, but he still didn’t wake up.

“He isn’t waking up!”

“I know. It takes time to undo the curse. He will be fine. Come on, I’ll lead you back. I assume you aren’t from here, right?” The guy answered with a nod. He looked at how the small boy’s wings perked up as he did that. “Come on, let me walk you home… Kind of.” He giggled, taking his arm and showing him the way back.

“Thank you,” Sungjin whispered. He didn’t even know how far he was from the edge until the fairy stopped at the side of the woodland.

“I should be the one thanking you, kind stranger. I really appreciate it for helping my friend.” He blushed a little, as he was skipping back and forth from the back of his heels to his toes. “And we, fairies I mean, always learned to repay strong acts of kindness…” The fairy tiptoed a little, leaning closer to him.

“I-” Before Sungjin could mutter out one word, he was smothered by two pair of soft lips on his cheek.

“Thank you for everything.” Before he could walk away, Sungjin screamed:” Wait, I don’t even know your name!”

The fairy turned around, and with the widest smile, he said:” Wonpil!” Sungjin smiled a little, turning around and walking him with weak knees and a skipping heart. Wonpil. Wonpil the fairy.

Jae woke up with a throbbing head. He supported his body and sat up straight against the wall. The light was shining through the curtains. Jae looked down at his arms, his nails and finger-tops were completely black and he immediately cried out Wonpil’s name.

“Jae? You’re awake?” Wonpil walked into the room, looking at Jae who was in utter shock while looking at his own hand.

“What happened?!”

“You tried to extinguish a fire caused by a sorcerer. You know the consequences of getting too close by black-magic; you get cursed too.” Wonpil placed a bowl of soup on his bed-side table. He sat down beside Jae and carefully took a spoonful of the soup.

“Wonpil,” he whined, “I don’t want anything… I already eat enough medicine on a daily basis.” Jae sniffled as he shoved the soup out of his way. The younger rolled his eyes.

“You’re not cursed on a daily basis. Come on, eat it.” Wonpil spoon-fed the stubborn older male. But it did help. Jae opened his mouth as soon as Wonpil got close with the spoon. He looked tired and weak.

“I will leave you alone again,” Wonpil said when Jae started falling asleep against his shoulder.

“Really? Why? You are warm,” he whined, making grabby hands towards Wonpil.

“Get a boyfriend Jae.”

And so, three days later, Younghyun walked through the “forbidden” forest again. Someday, he would stop, maybe. But not now. His black coat drooped over his body and sometimes, it would get stuck because it kept getting caught in the branches.

“You!” Younghyun looked up from his feet. Up to a pair of eyes- beautiful eyes. A taller boy hovered in front of him. His feet slightly off the ground as his wings were flattering around. His soft pink locks covering his forehead, but not his eyes.

“Huh?” Younghyun had been staring at the boy too much to even notice why he was here and why the fairy was screaming at him. Younghyun slanted his head, looking at the gorgeous boy in front of him.

“You’re the sorcerer,” he hissed. He went down to the floor and put a step backward. “What are you doing in -my- forest? Why are you killing precious lives?”

“What do you mean?” Younghyun scratched his head. He had no clue- wait, he did have a clue. The fires. “Wait, look, I can explain!”

“I don’t need an explanation! I need you to leave. Leave and never come back! You wizards and witches and whatever you guys are, have everything! And what have we, fairies? Nothing. Absolutely nothing!” The boy looked soft, yes, especially with his way too big blouse that was a soft pink and his baby-blue jeans. He looked like a living form thing made out of cotton candy. But Younghyun could feel his eyes piercing through him.

“But-”

“Leave! I can’t do anything against you or your goddamn friends, so I request you to just leave.”

“No wait-” Younghyun never felt like this, he never felt this feeling before. “-Please, I mean it I won’t do anything bad again.”

“You better don’t, because you don’t belong here. Go back to the city, to your town. Leave us the fuck alone.” Younghyun nodded and turned around. He could feel the fairy still looking at him, with his fierce eyes trying to kill Younghyun with just a glance.

“You’re back early, Sungjin just got out to try and find you.” Younghyun hummed but refrained silent. He sat down on the couch, staring blatantly out of the window. His eyes were glassy.

“What’s up with these fairies?” he asked when Dowoon got up to get some more coffee. The younger turned his eyebrows into an angle as he plopped down beside Younghyun.

“What do you mean?”

“They think they’re so important and so cool, they abandoned us, wizards, out of the forest. Without even knowing why we are actually there.” Dowoon laughter filled the apartment, but it stopped when he saw his friend frowning.

“Do you have -any- clue of anything?” Younghyun shook his head quietly, his lips were pressed into a thin line. “They fought a 100-year long war just to free themselves from us, wizards. We used them as pets, sex-toys, whatever the fuck wizards and witches could think off, they made them do it.” With his magic, Dowoon dimmed the lights. A golden timeline appeared around the room. The numbers were all written in the old Roman letters. MCD. 1200. “The war started around 1700. They have lived with our abuse for way too long and decided to finally have enough of it all. All creatures came together and cast a spell over the forests and woodlands and in 1800, the war was over. The fairies and forest-creatures were saved in their protected woods. Not yet has anyone thought about breaking the spell, besides some dark wizards. But without any success. The magic of thousands and thousands of broken souls is enough to even keep the strongest kind of magic out of it.”

“Damn.” Younghyun felt his whole body deflate. “Why did I never knew this? I should have known this, right? How did you learn this.”

“It’s an old tale that gets told when you are a kid, but then when you get older and you go to school, they go into the depths of the story and the gruesome details of the shit people have done to them.”

“Well, why didn’t my parents tell me about it then?!” Dowoon rolled his eyes.

“What do you think? You’re the son of a wizard and a fairy. Of course, they want you to spare the details of this tragic event.” Younghyun bit his lip. How has he gone through 21 one his years without knowing such an important thing from the past? “Hey, where is Sungjin by the way. He should have been home by now, realizing that you didn’t do anything.”

Well, Sungjin was with his head in the clouds, helping Wonpil with finding the right plants for his potions. The younger carefully taking Sungjin’s hands into his own and leading him through the dark places of the forests. Sungjin walked closely to the fairy, making sure that the spirits knew that he wasn’t a bad guy.

“So you can just, swing your wand and the flowers we need to find will glow-up?”

“Well, yeah. Technically I can if I knew the names of the flowers.” Sungjin quickly avoided some of the thick roots that were coming out of the floor and grabbed Wonpil’s arm before Wonpil could fall on the ground by tripping over them. “Are you okay?” Wonpil showed a bright smile.

“Of course I am.” He let out a small giggle, tightening his grip around Sungjin’s wrist. “Jaehyung would scold me for not knowing the forest like the back of my hand… But protecting this place is his job, you know? I’m not the one who wanders on and off the path, just because it’s my job. I only go out to get new plants and herbs.”

“You know it better than I do.”

“For a wizard, you aren’t bad though.” Wonpil stopped to kneel to the ground. He let go of Sungjin’s hand and was now sitting down on the dirty, muddy ground to roam around with his hands through the bushes and plants.

“What are you doing?” Sungjin kneeled down beside Wonpil. The fairy was retracting his hands that were red and bleeding, but full with white small flowers.

“These are borage. After the whole thing with Jae, I ran out of them. They help with most kinds of bowel problems… Something Jae has a lot with his millions of allergies.” Sungjin snickered and pulled Wonpil up by his arms.

“You’re hands are-”

“Oh, that? That’s rash. It happens when you need to stick your hand in weird toxic plants. But it’s fine. It’s my job- Sungjin? Sungjin what are you doing?” Sungjin carefully placed his hands on the younger his wounds. He closed his eyes and mumbled some Latin gibberish until Wonpil’s hands were back to normal again. “Wow…”

“I can treat simple wounds, don’t worry. It really is nothing.” The two boys started walking again. “But next time, let me get the plants.”

“You!” Younghyun ran towards the tall fairy who was sitting at the edge of the river. The boy jumped up, flying a little bit as he looked at Younghyun.

“You again? Really?”

“I have something for you.” Younghyun showed him the bouquet of flowers, the boy softened a little, but still didn’t come close. He just slowly flew back down to the floor and tilted his head. “I didn’t know why but- but I never felt like this before. Ever since I met you…”

“You don’t even know me!” He crossed his arms. He squinted his eyes a little, letting the wizard know that he was being judged.

“I know, but I want to know you!” The fairy raised an eyebrow.

“Sure, but first get those flowers please far away from me because I’m hyper-allergic for them.”

“Okay, so let me get this straight, you are a fairy who takes care of the forest, but you’re highly allergic for literally everything.” Jae laughed.

“Basically, yes. We take over the jobs our parents do when they die… There’s this story that says that when you don’t do it, that the greater Gods will come and punish you… It also says the same about cursing, which I do all the time so if we should believe it is still the question.”

“Wait so- so your parents are dead?” Jae nodded.

“Yeah. They died when I was young though. At first, my grandmother took care of the woods, while I took care of Wonpil, who was too young to take care of himself. I wasn’t old enough to take care of myself either though... five and eight... It were crazy times. But we didn’t have another choice, our parents died in the same incident…” Jae wiped his nose with the paw of his sweater. He looked tired, so Younghyun decided to wrap it up.

“You look exhausted. Should I take you home?”

“If you want to? Wonpil already warned me about the side-effect, but I never listen that good to them. It’s too much work.” Younghyun hummed as he carefully wrapped his hands Jae’s wrists, helping him up from the ground. Jae breathed out deeply as he fell weakly into Younghyun’s arms.

“Carry me, please.” Younghyun was actually worried about the fairy who was laying in his arms, his face pale, eyes closed, wings hanging sloppily. Without hesitation, Younghyun carried him. “D- Do you know the way?” Jae started coughing, so Younghyun quickly put him down and waited for him to catch his breath again.

“Don’t worry too much, I have my magic to guide the way.”

"I can't believe that he really just doesn't listen to me," Wonpil complained as he saw Jae sleeping on his bed. "Another wizard brought him here... I can see it." Sungjin knew exactly which wizard too, but he was happy that Younghyun had finally found someone he wanted to be good for. "God- Sungjin, sit down, okay? I'll first make Jae's medicine, we can talk further later."

"I will wait all the hours of a day just to talk to you, Wonpil. Don't rush, okay? If you need help, I'm here." Wonpil felt his face getting warmer and he nodded a little. Taking out some herbs and plants and laying down on the counter. He got out a pot and put it down on a stove. In no time, it smelled really nice in the little home of Wonpil and Jae. Sungjin looked at the bedroom of Jae, the door was slightly open. He could see Jae sitting up straight and showing a weak smile at Sungjin. Sungjin gave him a bright smile in response. “I think he’s awake again.” Wonpil sighed, pouring the liquid into a bowl.

“But not for long if he keeps ignoring my advice... If he doesn’t get himself killed, I’ll kill him instead.” Sungjin laughed and followed Wonpil with his eyes as he walked into Jae’s room to give the poor, still sick fairy his medicine.

As time went by, Jae's health improved, and not only Jae's health, but his relationship with Younghyun also improved. It improved a lot. They talked, sat in silence and most importantly, they both felt loved. Their hands would brush against each other, and Younghyun would feel his heart skipping while Jae felt his knees growing weak. They could listen hours upon hours listening to each other talking and they would wander through the forest together. Shortly said, Younghyun was in love with Jae and Jae was in love with Younghyun. Jae started to become happier, flowers would bloom quicker in the forest and they aren't doing Younghyun any harm anymore, knowing their protector too well to see that he's fond of the wizard.

And somewhere else, somewhere at the edge of the forests, were two other boys. Sungjin and Wonpil who’s relationship also progressed as days and weeks went by. But progressing is something else than improving. Sungjin had been overthinking the relationship a lot, making him question if this really was the right choice.

"Sungjin?" Wonpil was frowning at the older wizard, his cheeks wet from tears. Sungjin was silent, his skin pale and his dark circles were a little bit darker than normal. "I thought you liked me- Than why are you doing this? Don't you believe in us anymore? Was everything a joke to you?" Sungjin shook his head vigorously, taking Wonpil's hands and holding them close to him.

"I love you Wonpil, more then you could ever imagine! But if anyone finds out, I have no choice but to never come back. I don't want to hurt you by randomly disappearing. I just needed you to know that you're everything to me, but I can't afford to hurt you." Wonpil looked at Sungjin who seemed to mean everything he said. Wonpil softened a little as he stepped closer towards Sungjin.

"I don't want to lose what we have, but I don't want to hurt you either. If this really is the best choice for us, I respect that, Sungjin, but I promise that I'll never fall in love again." The corners of Sungjin's mouth curved into the smallest smile. "My heart only belongs to the wizard who's stolen it."

"You shouldn't dwell on something that was doomed to fail to begin with. Let's be happy we got to know each other, okay? I don't want to see you sad... It makes me sad too." Wonpil wrapped his arms around Sungjin's waist, pressing his face against the older's shoulder and letting the tears stream down. It did hurt, no matter what Sungjin said, it hurt a lot.

"I don't want to say goodbye just yet." Sungjin sighed, resting his chin on Wonpil's head. He placed a small kiss on top of his hair. His hands were resting on the fairy's back. "Just a couple more minutes, okay?"

"Whatever you want, baby."

Sungjin came home that day and he let himself fall down on the couch, curling into a ball and finally -thank God, finally- allowing the tears to escape. Dowoon tilted his head. He was sitting at the kitchen table. Newspaper in one hand, and coffee in the other.

"Son, did you have a hard time at school?" Sungjin threw a pillow at the younger, sitting up straight and giving Dowoon the well-known-death-glare. Dowoon rolled his eyes, sitting down beside his friend and giving him his pillow back. "Okay, okay, not it the mood for jokes, I see, what happened? You can tell me, okay? I'm here for you, and when Younghyun comes back, he will be here for you too. I've never seen you -this- upset before. I'm worried."

"It's nothing Dowoon."

"Well, it's clearly something. Come on, tell dad Dowoon." Sungjin groaned as he burrowed his face in the pillow. Dowoon chuckled as he petted Sungjin's back. "I mean it, you'll feel better if you finally talk to me about it."

"I just- I really liked this fairy but me being me has to ruin everything because I'm scared of the reactions. I'm scared of your reaction and the reaction of my parents and family when I come home saying something like "ah yes, my -boyfriend- is a fairy." I really don't think I could deal with disappointing people I love... So I chose the easy option and broke up with him." Dowoon looked with guilt at Sungjin. Sungjin also was just scared for what people would do to Wonpil. Fairies still weren’t the norm, and it would never be a norm- They would think Sungjin was abusing Wonpil, taking advantage of him like wizards would be doing to fairies years and years ago.

"You shouldn't have broken up with him... It was a dumb choice." Sungjin whined, leaning against Dowoon's shoulder. "You could have just told me, you know, and I would be happy for you. And your parents should feel the same. It doesn't matter if it's a guy or if it's a fairy, as long as he's the one making you happy." Sungjin hummed a little, wiping away his tears.

"But what if someone else finds out, they can start using Wonpil for their own pleasure. I want to protect him from any harm in the world... And I bring lots of dangers with me. I don't want him to be in danger, Woonie."

"I understand, but you're not helping him by breaking his heart, you know. I'm sure he loved you too. More than you can imagine. And by breaking up, you've hurt him more, you know."

"I know- but that doesn't mean that my worries are randomly gone. I know I made a selfish choice but I have been lying awake because of the stress and anxiety I had. Fuck- I just can't deal with my own thoughts anymore." Dowoon wrapped another arm around his friend. "If there was a spell to make your mind shut up, I would use it. I would rather want to be crazy by the silence than my own thoughts."

"You know, maybe you should just go to sleep... We can talk further tomorrow, but you don't make me less worried by saying that you have been lying awake. Come on, I'll tug you in." Sungjin nodded shyly, getting taken to his room by the younger boy and letting him tug Sungjin in before going back to the living room and starting with dinner.

Wonpil sniffled as he wrapped his arms around his taller, older friend. His wings were drooping down as he curled himself into a ball. Jae let out a deep breath. He rubbed the younger’s back in a comforting way and he waited for Wonpil to explain his sudden outburst of sadness.

“I just- I just really thought we could finally stop this whole wizard vs. fairies thing. I really, really wanted to live with him, you know? I wanted to be happy with him.” Jae tried to form some kind of sense out of the little snippets of a story Wonpil was telling, but he only could speculate things.

“Wonpil, Wonpil, sweetheart, look at me, huh? Tell me what happened?” Wonpil wiped his nose with a tissue.

“Sungjin! He left! He left me because he’s a fucking coward and I hate it because I still love him! I know he hates it too, Jaehyung, he doesn’t want to break up!” Jae clenched his fist.

“What did he do?”

“He left me... He said that it would only hurt more if he stayed with me.” Jae let out a small, sarcastic chuckle. He got up, leaving Wonpil behind and looked absolutely bewildered. “W- Where are you going? Jaehyung- Jae, you’re gonna make it worse!” Jae showed a soft smile at Wonpil.

“I’m gonna show him that he shouldn’t fuck with us. That if he wants you to be safe, that we should first debunk all the shitty stereotypes about us and that we should break the rules everyone expects us to keep. Wonpil, you’re an amazing person, no one should make you feel any different.” Wonpil blinked a couple of times at Jae before following him as he walked out of their little house.

“So we really are going to do this?” Jae grinned, wrapping his arms around Wonpil’s shoulder.

“Of course I am. My job is to protect everything and everyone in this forest. That includes you, Piri.” Wonpil sighed deeply.

“Thank you, Jae.”

Younghyun felt shocked when he opened the door and he saw both fairies in front of his door. He wasn’t able to form words as Jae looked a bit too intimidating for his liking. The fairy was normally so soft, cute and adorable. But he was out for blood, his teeth looked sharper and he wasn’t even walking anymore. He was hovering above the ground, making him even taller than he actually is. Both Sungjin and Dowoon came standing in front of the door. Sungjin’s eyes were swollen and red. Wonpil quickly pushed Younghyun away as he rushed towards Sungjin.

“You’re so fucking dumb-” Wonpil hissed, wrapping his arms around Sungjin’s waist. “You really expected me to accept you just to leaving me like that?! Sungjin-ah, I would rather die than to leave you.” Jae went back to the ground, softening as the scene unfolded in front of his eyes.

“So... Uh- is anyone gonna explain this to me, or is this another fairy-wizard-war-scenario where I will get to know it in another twenty years?” Jae smiled softly.

“We’ll explain it in a bit, Hyunnie, don’t worry.”

“I can’t believe it has been a whole year already,” Wonpil whispered, pressing his nose against Sungjin’s forehead. “Time is going so quickly when I’m with you, it feels like I met you just a week ago.” Sungjin’s lips curled into a tender smile.

“I can’t believe we made it this already,” he admitted honestly. They, mostly Sungjin, went through a lot during the past year. His family disowned him after they found out about his fairy-lover. He had lost his job and he moved out of his apartment into a new one, away from his best friends since childhood.

“Of course, Jinnie, we can go through anything. As long as we’re doing it together.” Wonpil intertwined their hands. It was a lazy Sunday morning for the two boys. Where they both didn’t have to work. Wonpil had found a new job in medicine and potions, while Sungjin, after getting fired, got a job into journalism. “I’m glad you chose me, eventually.”

“I didn’t have a choice, did I? You barged into my house, scolding me how dumb I was...” Wonpil laughed, but he got interrupted by his phone that went ringing. Sungjin groaned and used a spell to make it float towards them so they didn’t have to get up. Sungjin put it on voicemail.

“With Wonpil,” Wonpil said, curling closer towards Sungjin.

“Wonpil, with Jae, Younghyun and I were asking if you guys were still coming today?” Wonpil sighed deeply and mumbled a yeah, before hanging up. He closed his eyes again. Sungjin wrapped his arms around Wonpil.

“We have to get ready.”

“Just a couple more minutes.” Sungjin shook his head, but he didn’t move either. And it were moments like these that made him appreciate all the trouble he went through because Wonpil was his and he didn’t want to have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this instead of making my portofolio... Welp there goes my English grade


End file.
